Xanandra
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: La muerte no dará vida y la vida no ha de matar. Pero Xanandra era ambos.
1. Prólogo

**¡VACACIONES!... Oh, benditas y sagradas vacaciones.**

 **¡Rose es libreeeeee!**

 **Ahre.**

 **Tres semanas para salir, dormir, comer y ser el elfo doméstico de mi amada madre. ¡Fantastico!**

 **Ciertamente, hace mucho que no escribo alguna bobería y ¿qué mejor que este mini proyecto para comenzar de vuelta?**

 **Pocos capítulos. Romance. Muerte. Acción. Sexo. Todo a flor de piel.**

 **Saqué el nombre de una canción que escuché hace mucho, cuya banda realmente no recuerdo (si alguien la reconoce agradeceré mucho la mención de la misma).**

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

 _Y entre la tormenta, el nombre de Xanandra rugió cual trueno, sentenciando el destino del alma inocente._

 _El dolor de la perdida tan inmenso fue, que bajo el filo del cuchillo las lágrimas se volvieron sangre y la sangre promesa._

 _La promesa de nueva vida._

El rojo tiñó el suelo y el dolor se volvió alarido. Su piel erizada por la sensación penetrar la tierna carne aún viva con el acero. El cuchillo se hundió aún más en el abdomen femenino, solo unos milímetros, y el último aliento de la hembra se volvió jadeo. Los ojos del asesino se llenaron del oscuro placer de la muerte, a medida que su víctima perdía brillo en los propios.

De un momento a otro, estaba muerta.

Jamás se olvidaría de ella.

Hermosa como las flores en primavera, pero fuerte como los desnudos árboles en invierno.

Retiró la daga centímetro a centímetro, con la calma de quien ha pagado sus deudas, y tendió el cuerpo inerte en el inmaculado suelo del salón. Parecía dormir. Su rostro estaba libre de dolor, de miedo o cualquier sentimiento negativo. Ella había muerto a consciencia. Resignada, se había abandonado al destino heredado de sus antecesoras.

La tormenta rugía en el cielo nocturno y cual trueno, la risa retumbó en el pecho del asesino. Carcajadas toscas y estruendosas, risa demencial, propia de quien ha perdido ya cualquier rastro de cordura.

Alzó la mirada al techo del salón, al cielo del cual este le protegía, y con la daga bailando entre el débil agarre de sus dedos, sus palmas miraron hacia arriba. En cada una, la forma de un ojo se había cicatrizado luego de lo que parecía una profunda y dolorosa herida.

—¡Tu hija a muerto! —Bramó, cual plegaria—. ¡Sangre de tu sangre, derramada en tu propio templo!

 _Una noche de tormenta ella nació, hija del pecado entre la vida y la muerte, y sucedió una noche de tormenta que se fue._

 _Xanandra, en su último aliento, a su madre suplicó. Una única palabra, que acarició sus labios antes de que la oscuridad tirara de ella: devuélveme._

 _La muerte no dará vida y la vida no ha de matar._

 _Pero Xanandra era ambos._


	2. Uno

**¡Buenas nuevas, señores y señoras!...**

 **Creí que de anoche no pasaba.**

 **¡Pero he resurgido!...Me he consumido en las llamas de la resaca y he resurgido de mis propias cenizas, más viva que nunca… Oh, no. Realmente acabo de beber mi peso en café para lograr esto… ¡Pero lo he hecho y eso es lo que cuenta!**

 **Ahora, sí… Considero oficialmente inaugurado esta pequeña ocurrencia de mis noches de insomnio.**

 **Mi moralidad está en juego, así como mi reputación.**

 **Así que, por favor, leed y comentad a sus anchas, mientras esta mujer se va a su cama a dormir otro día y medio…**

 **Ah, y recuerden… ¡VACACIONES, LPM, VACACIONES!**

* * *

 **Uno.**

 _La daga bailaba entre sus dedos, ligera como la brisa, y el brillo de la luna arrancaba tenues destellos al filoso metal de la hoja._

 _La muerte se reflejaba en su mirada y su aliento era frío como el invierno._

 _La roída capa caía pesada sobre su espalda y la capucha cubría su rostro, dejando ver solo una ligera mueca de labios delgados que simulaban ser sonrisa._

 _Xanandra había vuelto._

 **/**

Tigresa se enderezó bruscamente en la cama, con la mirada nublada y desorientada, aún con los rastros del sueño frescos en su mente. De inmediato supo que algo la había despertado… _un llanto._ Fuerte y agudo, podía oírlo amortiguado por las paredes. Uno de los gemelos lloraba.

Bostezó, haciendo a un lado las sábanas y sacando los pies del futon. Esperar que Po despertara era lo mismo que acostarse e ignorar que el niño lloraba: él jamás les escuchaba, tenía el sueño demasiado pesado. Ella, sin embargo, se despertaba a cualquier murmullo.

Tampoco es que durmiera demasiado. Con el embarazo tan avanzado, la espalda le dolía horrores y conseguir la comodidad suficiente para dormir era algo simplemente imposible.

Hacía ya un par de meses que se pasaba las noches en un estado de duermevela, sobresaltándose al más sutil crujido, despertando cuatro o hasta cinco veces por noche.

Se colocó una yukata por encima de la ropa de dormir, cerrándola con cierta dificultad, y salió del cuarto. La casa no era muy grande y la habitación de los niños se encontraba justo a unos pocos metros de la que ella compartía con Po. Antes de entrar, supo que quien había despertado era Tao.

Siempre era Tao.

Si no necesitaba un cambio de pañal, tenía hambre. Si no tenía hambre, se le había corrido la manta. Si no era la manta, entonces el muñeco que abrazaba para dormir.

Tao —un lobezno, con el pelaje blanco y espeso, y mullidas orejas negras— estaba sentado en la cuna y se restregaba los ojitos llorosos con las manitos cerradas en puños. Su hermano, por el contrario, yacía pacíficamente dormido en su propia cuna.

Al parecer, su sueño era tan pesado como el del panda que se encontraba en la habitación contigua.

Tigresa se dirigió hacia Tao y con cierta dificultad, teniendo cuidado de no golpearse el vientre, le tomó en brazos. Lo acomodó en su pecho, apoyando la cabecita del lobezno en su hombro, y el niño calló de inmediato. El llanto se apaciguó hasta no ser más que un bajo y ocasional hipido.

—Sshh… Mamá está aquí, pequeño. Todo está bien.

Colocó una mano sobre la cabecita del cachorro y se la recostó en su hombro, pegando los labios a la mejilla sonrosada del niño. Las pequeñas zarpas se aferraban con fuerza a su pelaje, como si así pretendiera asegurarse de que no lo dejaría.

Tigresa se paseó por todo el cuarto, meciendo suavemente al niño en sus brazos. Aunque Tao permanecía en silencio, sabía que no estaba dormido. Aún sentía el agarre de sus manitas demasiado fuertes como para que lo estuviera. Suspiró. La falta de sueño más el levantarse a atender a los pequeños en la noche no eran una buena combinación. La cansaba demasiado.

Cuando sintió sus brazos cansados, cambió de postura a Tao, recostándolo en estos. Los ojitos del cachorro —grandes, verdes y brillantes— la observaban con inocente atención, mas despiertos que ella misma.

Sonrió y acarició la sonrosada mejilla con sus dedos.

El pelaje era blanco como la nieve y suave como el de un peluche, tan fino aún que podía notar el tierno sonroso de bebé en sus mejillas.

En vistas de que Tao no parecía ni ligeramente adormilado, tomó asiento en la mecedora junto a la cuna de su hermano y lo acomodó en su regazo… o en lo que su prominente abdomen dejaba libre de este. El niño le regaló una ancha sonrisa, junto a algunos balbuceos que ya querían imitar un "mamá". Ambos lobeznos ya comenzaban a balbuceas sus primeras palabras… y a Tigresa debería de enorgullecerle que ella fuera una de esas primeras palabras. Debería.

—¿Por qué no duermes, pequeño? —susurró. —Mira a tu hermano… ¡Si hasta ronca!

¡Y era verdad!

Despatarrado en la cuna, tal como cierto panda en su futon, Yao hasta parecía roncar.

Mientras que Tao suponía toda una travesía para hacerle dormir en las noches, Yao era todo un caso a la hora de despertar.

Mientras que Tao era más hiperactivo y chillaba ante cualquier cosita, Yao pocas veces lloraba y prefería los brazos de su madre, en los cuales se refugiaba cada vez que oía los llantos de su hermano.

Eran idénticos… y muy distintos.

Tigresa recargó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la mecedora y cerró los ojos, mientras su pierna derecha subía y bajaba rápidamente, meciendo al pequeño. Sueño. Tenía mucho sueño y necesitaba que el cachorro se durmiera cuanto antes.

No supo que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida hasta que el chillido emocionado de Tao le hizo pegar un respingo en la silla. Rápidamente se enderezó y lo acomodó en sus brazos, mandándole a callar con un bajo "sshhh". No quería que también despertase a Yao. No tenía energía suficiente para atender a ambos.

Sin embargo, el lobezno parecía empeñado en seguir riendo y chillando. Fue entonces que se percató de las manitas de Tao sobre el costado de su vientre, justo donde, en ese momento, el bebé pateaba inquietamente. A Tigresa se le cayeron las orejas. ¿Acaso…?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió.

—¿Lo sientes? —susurró

Y como si le entendiera, Tao alzó sus ojitos hacia ella, llenos de inocente emoción. Una ancha sonrisa de pocos dientes curvando su tierna boquita de bebé.

—¿Tigresa?

Po apareció en la puerta, aún algo adormilado y restregándose los ojos.

Tigresa no levantó la mirada, ni siquiera le prestó atención, demasiado ocupada en las suaves patadas que su bebé daba. Una boba sonrisa le curvaba los labios. Se llevó su propia mano al vientre, colocándola justo por encima de la de Tao.

—Es tu hermanito —susurró, bajito. Tao sonrió. —Tú serás su hermano mayor…

—¿Patea?

Tigresa asintió sin mirarle.

Po se hincó delante de ella y colocó las manos a los lados de su vientre, buscando sentir él también a su hijo, pero este se había detenido.

—Vaya… supongo que la próxima.

—Sí, supongo —murmuró Tigresa, no muy interesada.

Un suave gorjeo les llamó la atención, pero Tigresa hizo de cuenta que no lo escuchó. Continuó con la mirada puesta en Tao, jugueteando con las manitas de este entre sus dedos, hasta que fue Po quien se dirigió hacia la cuna del gemelo.

Tigresa ni siquiera volteó a ver. Volvió a recostar la cabeza en el respaldo de la mecedora, mientras que Tao se entretenía jugueteando con sus dedos.

Escuchó a Yao exclamar, entre risas y chillidos, algo que sonó como "Ta" y una risa involuntaria le curvó los labios. Realmente quería a aquellos niños. ¿Cómo no querer a unos bebés? Pero nunca se había sentido tan agotada, tanto física como emocionalmente. Ver aquellos cachorros a los ojos dolía y mucho. Demasiado. Más dolía ver a Po con ellos en brazos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de su esposo le llamó la atención.

—Solo estoy cansada —mintió, sin verle—. No he dormido en toda la noche. No pude.

—¿Por qué no vas a dormir ahora? Yo…

—No.

Tigresa se enderezó en la silla, acomodando a Tao en sus brazos. Po estaba parado frente a ella, con Yao en brazos, aun envueltos en las mantas de la cuna. No le pasó por alto que la atención del niño estaba puesta en su vientre. Ambos lobeznos parecían muy apegados al embarazo.

—Intento ayudarte —Po intentó convencerla, con cierta súplica en su voz—. No puedes seguir así. Estás a poco de tener y podrías enfermar. Le haces mal a nues…

—A mi hijo —Tigresa terminó por él—. Lo sé.

Algo pareció encogerse en los ojos de Po. Asintió, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta de algo.

—Tu hijo —repitió, en un susurro—. Sabes que lo siento, ¿Verdad?

Pero Tigresa no respondió.

Se levantó de la mecedora, sujetando a Tao contra sus caderas, y se dirigió al pequeño armario donde guardaba la ropa de ambos cachorros. Sacó lo primero que pilló; el pañal, un pantalón y una trajecito de mangas largas. Sabía que a Tao, inquieto como era, no le gustaría demasiado, pero el otoño estaba fresco ese año y no quería que se resfriase.

Cambiar a Tao costaba. Era inquieto y ruidoso. Mientras le acomodaba una manga, él ya se había encargado de quitarse la otra. Mientras le colocaba el pantalón, él ya volvía a desvestirse los brazos. Tigresa tenía paciencia… al menos la mayoría de las veces, cuando podía dormir mínimo unas cinco horas de corrido.

Sonrió, un tanto tensa, y con una mano sujetó las del cachorro. Tao chilló, molesto, pero Tigresa se apresuró en acomodarle el pantalón con la mano libre.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo? —Po preguntó a sus espaldas.

—No. Encárgate de Yao.

 **III**

Salió aquella mañana con un lobezno en cada brazo, ayudándose de sus caderas para sostenerlos, y un bolso colgando de su hombro derecho. Allí, además de la ropa sucia, había guardado algunos juguetes y uno que otro biberón; lo necesario para mantener a ambos niños tranquilos el tiempo suficiente para que le permitiesen lavar la tanda del día.

Yao dormitaba en su hombro, mientras que Tao mordisqueaba los restos de una galleta, cuando Tigresa se alejó de la aldea en dirección al arrollo. Durante el día, el lugar se llenaba de pandas de todas las edades, algunas jóvenes y otras ya mayores, que iban a lavar la ropa. Sin embargo, a esas horas se encontraba vacío y era eso exactamente lo que Tigresa buscaba.

Soledad.

Un momento en el que no tuviera a todas esas mujeres alrededor, hablándole sobre lo maravilloso de la maternidad y lo afortunada que era de tener el marido que tenía. Un momento sin Mei-Mei, haciendo caras tontas a los lobeznos, ni las abuelas que le aseguraban que la forma de su vientre indicaba un varón.

Llegó a las orillas del arroyo y se arrodilló en el suelo, a una distancia prudente, para dejar en él a los lobeznos. Yao se quedaba siempre en el lugar donde le dejaba, siempre y cuando tuviera algo entre sus manos que pudiera curiosear, pero a Tao no podía quitarle el ojo de encima. Gateaba para todos lados y parecía tener cierta fascinación por todo aquello a lo que no podía acceder o que supondría un peligro para su integridad física.

—Tao, mamá necesita que te quedes aquí —murmuró, mientras tendía una manta en el suelo.

El niño ladeó el rostro, curioso, y Tigresa no se resistió a estampar un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

Acomodó a ambos gemelos en la manta y les entregó un par de chiches. Una vez se hubo asegurado de que se quedarían allí, tomó el bolso con la ropa sucia y se acercó al arrollo.

Se arremangó las mangas del _hanfu_ y tomó las primeras prendas. No eran demasiadas, solo unas cuantas suyas y de los niños, por lo cual no le tomaría demasiado tiempo.

Una lástima. Realmente deseaba quedarse el resto del día allí.

Tigresa a veces extrañaba el Palacio de Jade.

La aldea de los pandas no era un lugar desagradable para vivir. Todos eran amables y el mayor problema que uno podría encontrarse era la abundancia de niños corriendo de un lado para el otro. Pero no era su hogar. Era el de Po, el de los pandas, no el suyo. Allí no estaban sus amigos para alivianar el día, ni tenía el Salón de Entrenamientos para descargar tensión.

Cuando se casaron, ya hacía varios años, estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera reconsideró la propuesta de Po de mudarse a aquella aldea. Al principio no tuvo problemas: solían ir cada tanto tiempo a visitar el valle, al Sr. Ping y a Shifu. La situación era llevadera.

 _Po se ve feliz,_ solía decirse, cada vez que se planteaba la idea de volver al Valle de la Paz.

Una sonora y aguda carcajada le llamó la atención. Volteó, con un pequeño chaleco entre sus manos, solo para encontrarse a una joven panda sentada en el césped junto a los gemelos.

—Lo siento, Tesa.

—¡Lei-Lei! —Reclamó, sin verdadero enfado—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu abuela se preocupará si no…

—Esta vez he pedido permiso. —La niña dibujó una cruz en su pecho—. Lo juro.

Tigresa dudó.

La joven Lei-Lei, ya de trece años, solía ser una niña por demás traviesa. Incontables eran las veces que Tigresa recibió alguna reprimenda de la abuela de la joven por haberla sacado de casa "sin permiso", cuando ella ni siquiera tenía idea de a donde andaba la niña.

—Más vale no me estés mintiendo, niña —masculló, volviendo al quehacer—. No quiero a tu abuela sermoneándome solo porque no tiene idea donde andas.

Lei-Lei rio a sus espaldas.

—Vamos, que no fue para tanto —intentó animarla—. Solo salí a dar un paseo.

—A deshoras de la madrugada.

—Necesitaba aire fresco.

Tigresa negó con la cabeza, sin responder. No aprobaba el comportamiento de Lei-Lei, pero tampoco negaba que aquella niña le sacaba alguna que otra sonrisa. No era mala, ni tampoco del todo desobediente, tan solo un poco rebelde.

Con Lei-Lei jugando con los gemelos, Tigresa se sintió más tranquila de poder lavar la ropa sin tener que estar espiando por encima de su hombro cada tantos segundos.

Aun así, se mantenía alerta.

Tao se carcajeaba con cualquier monería que Lei-Lei hiciera, mientras que Yao permanecía más tranquilo. Tigresa sabía que este último prefería prestarle atención a los juguetes en sus manos que a la voz chillona y tonta que la niña ponía para ellos.

—Son adorables —escuchó a Lei-Lei decir—. Nunca me contaste como fue.

Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo, mientras restregaba una pequeña mancha de una de las camisetas de bebé.

—Como fue ¿Qué cosa?

—No sé… esto… como fue que decidiste que querías adoptar o como… —Lei-Lei pareció enredarse en sus propias ideas—. Bueno, tú me entiendes.

La fricción en la tela se hizo más suave, hasta perder fuerza, y Tigresa hundió la pequeña prenda en el agua. Sus ojos fijos en el reflejo que la calmada superficie le ofrecía.

—No… no te conté —murmuró.

—¿Me contarías?

Cuando Lei-Lei era pequeña, solía contarle miles de historias. Así, como si un cuento fuera, le contó cómo fue que llegó al Palacio de Jade y parte de su vida.

—No.

—Pero…

—Terminé —mintió.

Exprimió el exceso de agua de las prendas lavadas y las devolvió al bolso. Ya en la casa las tendería a secar. Con una mano sujetó el bolso y se lo llevó al hombro, mientras que la otra permanecía debajo de su vientre. Colocarse nuevamente de pie le costó lo suyo.

—Deja, yo lo hago —la detuvo Lei-Lei, cuando quiso sujetar a los cachorros—. No creo que cargar dos niños sea bueno para ti… ¿O sí?

Tigresa sonrió ante la preocupación de la niña.

Sin replicar, dejó que le ayudase a recoger las cosas de los gemelos y devolverlas al bolso. Tao no tuvo problemas en que fuera Lei-Lei quien le llevara en brazos, pero Yao no se dejó levantar hasta que no fue su madre quien lo hizo.

Cuando salió de la aldea, no le tomó mucho llegar hasta el arrolló y ni siquiera necesitó detenerse a descansar en el camino. No era nada, no costaba nada. Sin embargo, Tigresa apenas si dio cinco pasos cuando un molesto dolor en la zona baja del abdomen le obligó a detenerse. Yao balbuceo un poco entendible "mama", a la vez que Tigresa se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió Lei-Lei.

—Si… Si, no es nada —Tigresa intentó minimizar, pero su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer, caliente—. No es nada —repitió—, solo una patada.

Lei-Lei asintió, no muy convencida, y sin preguntar tomó el bolso del hombro de Tigresa.

—Yo lo llevo —aseguró.

Tigresa aceptó en silencio.

Dio un paso… dos… tres… cuando volvió a sentir aquel calambre en el vientre. Fuerte y agudo, lo suficiente para quitarle el aire y hacerle temblar las piernas.

—¡No!... No, defintivamente no estás bien.

—Lei-Lei, no es…

Un nuevo calambre le quitó el aliento.

No, no eran calambres.

—¿Tesa?

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. No eran calambres. No eran solo dolores. _Aún no…_ Rogó al cielo, a los dioses o a cualquiera entidad que la escuchara y pudiera apiadarse de su situación. Lágrimas le empañaron la vista y como una respuesta a sus súplicas, una nueva contracción le arrancó un jadeo.

Lei-Lei le sujetó del brazo, paciente, esperando a que le dijera qué hacer. Sabía que la niña no la dejaría, mucho menos con los gemelos allí, ni siquiera para buscar a alguien. Hizo el intento de avanzar y aunque muy apenas, lo logró.

Sí, si podía.

—Sigamos. No es nada —aseguró.

Pero mientras avanzaba, con Lei-Lei sujetando su brazo en todo momento, la preocupación crecía en su mente.

No estaba lista.

No aún.

No podía.

No debía.

 _No…_

Yao comenzó a inquietarse en sus brazos, balbuceando a cada segundo, mientras que Tao —¿Quién lo diría?— nunca había estado más quieto y callado. Tigresa avanzaba con pasos pequeños. Inhalaba tanto como sus pulmones se lo permitían y exhalaba lentamente, de a poco, ahogando cualquier quejido para no preocupar a ninguno de los niños.

Sabía que faltaba tiempo. Aún no había roto bolsa. Víbora le había hablado mucho de ese momento y no en vano había compartido tiempo con varias madres de la aldea. _Los dolores comienzan mucho antes del parto,_ le habían dicho todas.

—¿Qué hago? —urgió Lei-Lei, en cuanto llegaron a la casa, aún con Tao en brazos.

Pero Tigresa negó.

—Dame a Tao —pidió, en un murmullo—. Tú ve a la aldea y dile a tu abuela que voy a parir.

—Eh, sí, yo le digo que… —Los ojos de la niña se abrieron como platos, llenos de comprensión—. ¡¿Qué?!... Pero… pero… Oh, por los dioses, tú… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te duele?... ¡Oh, pero que digo! Claro que duele… esto…

—Lei…

—Ay, mi dios, ay… ¡No puedo dejarte sola! No…

—¡Lei-Lei! —chilló Tigresa, interrumpiéndola—. Estoy bien —aseguró—, ve por tu abuela. Ella sabrá qué hacer… ¿Si?

El rostro de Lei-Lei estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Sin más réplica de por medio, le entregó a Tao —extrañamente tranquilo— y salió corriendo de la casa. Tigresa podría haber reído por la expresión de ella, pero antes de siquiera considerarlo, una nueva contracción la hizo encogerse en su lugar. Pero estaba bien. Podía soportarlo. Claro que podía.

Se quedó sola, con los gemelos acunados en sus brazos, y un solo pensamiento en su mente: la certeza de que aquel hijo era solo suyo. Iba a parir a _su_ hijo.


	3. Dos

**¡Una de vacaciones y vienen aquí a quitarle la computadora! Menuda mierda….**

 **En fin…**

 **Ya tengo a mi bebé en casa y he escrito esto a velocidades de la luz... ¡si hasta se me retuercen los dedos!**

 **A la próxima, cuando su primo (ese que esta bien bueno y tiene carita de bebé) les pida la computadora, ¡Le dicen que no! ¡Porque es una trampa! ¡UNA VIL TRAMPA CREADA PARA ENGAÑARTE!...**

 **Me siento más pelotuda que de costumbre...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Dos.**

 _La holgada falda del vestido se arremolinaba en torno a sus piernas._

 _Sus pies, r_ _á_ _pidos y danzarines, apenas tocaban el suelo._

 _El crepitar del fuego, la m_ _ú_ _sica suave, la noche cerni_ _é_ _ndose sobre ambos. Un poco de vino calentando la sangre._

 _Xanandra, con ojos cerrados y la dicha grabada en su sonrisa, gir_ _ó_ _en los brazos de su compa_ _ñ_ _ero hasta que la m_ _ú_ _sica se hubo extinguido de su pecho_ _…_

 ** _/_**

Po se asomó al cuarto con la cautela propia de quien tiene su vida en juego.

Los alaridos de Tigresa se oían desde el exterior de la casa y cada uno lograba ponerle los pelos de punta. Nunca, en todos los años que la conocía, había escuchado a la fuerte maestra de kung fu proferir tales gritos de dolor.

Quería pasar.

Quería correr junto a Tigresa y que le viera, que supiera que estaba para ella. Quería que sujetara su mano y se aferrara a él, que compartiera el dolor de traer a su hijo al mundo. Quería estar a su lado, lo necesitaba… pero era cobarde. No se atrevía. Sabía de antemano que Tigresa no lo quería en aquel cuarto. Por eso, con Tao y Yao en sus brazos, tomó asiento en un banquillo de la sala y esperó.

Tao no parecía enterarse de nada, estaba más interesado en el muñeco en forma de panda entre sus manos que en la cantidad de gente amontonada en el lugar. Yao, sin embargo, era otro cantar y se sobresaltaba al mínimo ruido. Llamaba a su mamá y el no encontrarla solo parecía ponerlo más nervioso.

Po no tenía noción de la hora y tampoco deseaba tenerla. Le bastaba con saber que llevaba mucho tiempo allí.

De vez en cuando, Mei-Mei salía del cuarto, corría a buscar toallas, agua o lo que precisara, y con las mismas prisas volvía a encerrarse en él. Adentro, además de la mencionada, también se encontraba la panda abuela de Lei-Lei. Al parecer, la señora solía asistir la mayoría de los partos de la aldea.

—¡Cambia esa cara, hijo! —exclamó Li-Shan, cuyos ojos parecían brillar extasiados—. Tu mujer está dando a luz a tu hijo, deberías de estar feliz.

Po, como pudo, compuso una sonrisa.

—Lo estoy, papá —aseguró—, pero me gustaría poder entrar. No parece que…

Un nuevo alarido le interrumpió y Yao finalmente rompió a llorar. Por una fracción de segundo, a Li-Shan se le descompuso el gesto, pero rápidamente volvió a esbozar la radiante sonrisa. Su único hijo, el hijo que había recuperado luego de años sin saber nada de él, le iba a dar su primer nieto. ¡Estaba pletórico!

Contra eso no había nada qué hacer.

Po torció el gesto, más no continuó la frase. Se levantó del banquillo y sin preguntar, colocó a Tao en brazos de Li-Shan. El gesto en sus labios al cargar al niño dejó en claro que aquello no era de su agrado, pero Po optó por obviarlo y se alejó con Yao en sus brazos.

A él tampoco le resultaba tranquilizador dejar alguno de los lobeznos con su padre —conocía de primera mano la opinión de este y su modo de pensar al respecto—, pero por el momento no le quedaba de otra.

Yao se sacudía en sus brazos. Lloraba y entre hipidos, llamaba a su mamá con todo el aire de sus pulmones. Po, por un momento, deseó correr a todo el mundo de la casa. Su padre incluido. Optó por salir de la casa con el lobezno en sus brazos. Paseó por el pequeño jardín, le meció e intentó llamar su atención. Imposible.

El niño estaba histérico y Po ya no sabía qué hacer. Él nunca lidiaba con los lobeznos —no solo—, no sabía cómo calmar sus llantos, ni qué era lo que le pedía, ni qué significaban sus balbuceos. No tenía idea. _Tigresa si,_ se recordó, con cierto reproche. Tigresa no tardaría ni dos segundos en calmar a Yao y él, contento, se aferraría al cuello de ella. El niño la amaba. Ella era su mamá y él, de momento, se sentía un completo inútil como padre.

Se sentó en el suelo, con el cachorro aún nervioso en su regazo, y sonrió al encontrarse con los enormes y lobunos ojitos esmeraldas de este observándole.

Sonrió.

—No soy el mejor padre de todos, ¿eh? —murmuró, con cierto cansancio en su voz. El niño ladeó el rostro, atento—. Lo sé… Lo sé, pero debes saber que tú y tu hermano valen mucho para mí.

Una sonrisita de pocos dientes curvó los labios de Yao y Po, tomándole por debajo de los brazos, lo atrajo hacia sí y plantó un sonoro beso en su sonrosada mejilla.

—Cambiará —prometió, a media voz—. Seremos una familia, haré lo que sea para ello.

Fue en ese momento, que el estridente sonido de un llanto llamó su atención. Alto y potente, agudo… De repente, la puerta se abrió y por esta asomó el aniñado y entusiasta rostro de Lei-Lei.

—¡Una niña! —Exclamó ella, a voz de grito—. ¡Ha tenido una niña!

Por una fracción de segundo, Po fue incapaz siquiera de pensar.

Tanta información, vertida a chorro y sin anestesia.

Lei-Lei emitió una de sus risillas traviesas y compadeciéndose del estado del oso, decidió acudir en su ayuda. Tomó a Yao en sus brazos y jaló de Po, instándole a ponerse de pie. El pobre parecía de piedra. ¡Apenas si respiraba!

—¡No te quedes ahí, Po! —le animó, risueña—. Vamos, vamos, que tienes que conocer a tu hija…. ¡Daaaale, que tu padre se ha puesto insoportable!

—Una niña…

—¡Serás tonto! ¡Arriba!

La sonrisa tiró lentamente de las comisuras de los labios. Ancha y bobalicona. ¡Una niña!

Se levantó con cierta torpeza, resbalando un par de veces y enredándose en sus propios pies. Lei-Lei reía y daba saltitos, meciendo a Yao en sus brazos, y a Po poco le faltaba para imitarle. ¡Tenía una hija!

Atravesó la sala sin mirar por dónde. Recibió algunos abrazos, palmadas en la espalda y felicitaciones, pero Po estaba más concentrado en llegar al cuarto que en ver de quien y de cuantos. Asintió, embobado, y se los sacó de encima de la forma más amable que su poca paciencia le permitió.

Mei-Mei abrió la puerta justo cuando llegaba a ella.

—¡Oye!... no puedes….

—¡Mei-Mei! —protestó.

La panda, con un resoplido, se hizo a un lado y Po finalmente pudo pasar.

Sin embargo, apenas puso un pie en el interior, ya no pudo avanzar.

De repente, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, de piedra, y el latir de su desbocado corazón aporreaba con fuerza su pecho. El estómago se le revolvió.

—Guerrero Dragón —la panda, abuela de Lei-Lei, se acercó a él y le dedicó un leve asentimiento de cabeza—. Pase. Tiene que conocer a su hija.

La sonrisa le volvió al rostro y esta vez, sin dudarlo, avanzó.

Tigresa se encontraba en un futon a parte del que utilizaban para dormir. Recostada y cubierta hasta la cintura por una manta bastante gruesa, con la yukata floja sobre su pecho. Lucía cansada. El sudor brillaba en su pelaje y cuando alzó la vista hacia él, profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos.

Pero Po nunca había visto el carmín de su mirada tan radiante y fue eso, exactamente ese pequeño detalle, el que le devolvió la sonrisa bobalicona. Se acercó a paso lento, precavido. Solo estaban ellos en el cuarto.

Sin decir nada, se arrodilló a su lado y Tigresa volvió su atención al pequeño bultito de mantas que con tanta delicadeza acunaba en su rostro.

—Es una niña —murmuró, con la voz ronca y pastosa.

Po asintió.

Tigresa, sin verle, acomodó a la cachorra en sus brazos y corrió la manta para enseñársela. Fue así como Po supo que no le permitiría cargarla, pero por el momento, decidió que lo respetaría. Se conformó con conocer a su hija.

El corazón se le aceleró. Ante él, una pequeña y regordeta niña de pelaje blanco como la nieve, con las orejas negras y redondeadas. _Panda,_ se dijo, con el orgullo reflejado en su rostro. Su hija era como él, se parecía a su especie. Quiso reír. Con un ligero temblor en su mano, se estiro y acarició la sonrosada mejilla de la bebé.

—Es preciosa…

—Tu padre no quiso verla —la voz de Tigresa sonó fría e impersonal.

Po torció el gesto.

Su padre le había hablado una y mil veces sobre la importancia de un primogénito. _Un var_ _ó_ _n, que al crecer te dar_ _á_ _nietos y conservar_ _á_ _la familia._ A Po realmente nunca le importó si era una niña o un niño. No entendía la manía de Li-Shan por un nieto y tampoco la iba a consentir. Tenía una hija. Una hija hermosa, que sería igual de amada y valorada como lo hubiera sido de haber resultado varón.

No respondió. Tigresa estaba cansada y no quería que tuviera que preocuparse por aquello. Se quedó sentado allí, observándolas, en silencio. A ninguno le apetecía hablar y a Po mucho menos irse. No quería dejarlas.

Tigresa se veía cada vez más cansada y el esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse despierta era notorio. De vez en cuando cabeceaba y Po debía de esforzarse por no echar a reír cuando la notaba sobresaltarse. Fue cuestión de minutos para que cayera dormida y Po se aseguró de que realmente lo estaba, antes de acomodarle la frazada y tomar a la cachorra en sus brazos.

Era mucho más pequeña de lo que habían sido los lobeznos.

Estaba dormida.

Po se apartó del futon y acomodó a su hija en brazos, mientras paseaba por el cuarto. No podía creerlo. Aquella cachorra, tan pequeña y hermosa, era su hija.

Alzó una mano hacia el borde de la manta y la descubrió, observando con atención cada pequeño detalle. Sus zarpas, pequeñas y felinas, los delgados anillos negros alrededor de sus ojitos y las rayas en su frente aún tenues con el mismo patrón que Tigresa. En ese momento, con su hija recién nacida en brazos, supo que haría lo que fuera por cumplir la promesa que había hecho a Yao. Por los gemelos, por Tigresa y por la niña que acababa de darle.

 **III**

Po nunca escuchaba a los gemelos llorar por la noche, sin embargo, sí sentía a Tigresa levantarse de la cama y salir del cuarto. La presencia de ella se sentía cálida a su lado, incluso aunque no la tocase, y tras su marcha, la cama quedaba vacía. Tal vez fue eso lo que le despertó esa noche. Aún medio adormilado, le tomó menos de cinco segundos tantear el lado vacío de la cama y percatarse de que Tigresa no estaba allí. Dos segundos más, y se encontró solo en el cuarto.

Despierto y ya sin sueño, hizo a un lado la sábana y salió del futon descalzo. No hacía frío. Se asomó a la cuna de la cachorra, ubicada contra una de las paredes vacías, solo pare encontrarla vacía. Supuso que fue el llanto de la niña lo que despertó a Tigresa y a sabiendas de sus rutinas, salió del cuarto rumbo al de los gemelos.

Tal como espera, allí estaba.

Tigresa se encontraba sentada en la mecedora, ataviada solo con una delgada yukata hasta los tobillos. Entre sus brazos, reposaba un pequeño e inquieto bultito de mantas, que gimoteaba junto a bajos maullidos y pateaba constantemente. Una sonrisa le curvó los labios a Po.

—Lía lleva toda la noche sin dormir —escuchó murmurar a Tigresa.

A pesar de que no le veía, Po asintió.

Era la primera vez en toda aquella semana que escuchaba a Tigresa mencionar el nombre de la niña. O al menos, mencionárselo a él. _Lía._ Le gustaba. Era bonito, como ellas.

—No deberías levantarte —respondió, con la sonrisa filtrándose en su voz—. Tienes que hacer reposos, al menos hasta que pasen los dolo…

—Tiene tus ojos. —Tigresa le ignoró—. Ven, mírala. Tiene tus ojos.

Po dudó, pero se acercó. En silencio. Era la primera vez en toda esa semana que Tigresa le pedía que se acercase. Era la primera vez, desde el día del parto, en que podía ver a su hija sin tener que estar cuidando que Tigresa no se la aleje.

Con paso lento, casi con recelo, se acercó a la mecedora y se hincó frente a esta. Tigresa no lo apartó, ni cubrió a la niña, y Po pudo haber jurado que los ojos se le empañaron en lágrimas. La pequeña Lía era una cría felina, con ligeros rasgos que recordaban la cruza de raza en ella. Era regordeta y sus mofletes tenían un suave color rosado. En medio de dos anillos de pelaje negro, sus ojos felinos tenían exactamente el mismo color verde que los de él.

Podía sentir la mirada de Tigresa fija en él.

Expectante, penetrante. No la miró, pero supo que estaba llorando.

Con delicadeza, acarició la mullida y suave mejilla de la cachorra y un ronroneo le hizo reír. ¡Y quien lo diga! Su niña ronroneaba. Repitió la caricia otra vez y poco a poco, los ojitos de la cachorra comenzaron a cerrarse. Tigresa la meció, manteniéndola al alcance de él, y fue cuestiono de minutos para que pudieran decir que estaba dormida.

—Lleva toda la noche despierta —comentó Tigresa.

—Tal vez ya estaba cansada…

—O te buscaba a ti.

Po alzó la mirada, solo para encontrarse con el rostro cansado y ojeroso de su esposa.

Sin decir nada, se levantó y salió del cuarto. Caminó hasta la cocina —no sin llevarse un par de cosas por delante—, tomó un banquillo y volvió a la habitación de los niños.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Tigresa al verle.

Pero él solo sonrió y se sentó frente a ella.

—Como sé que no te convenceré de que te vayas a la cama, te acompaño —contestó y una sonrisa le curvó los labios a Tigresa.

Pequeña y discreta, escondida entre sus labios tensos, pero radiante en sus ojos. Tigresa era de quienes sonreían con la mirada y aunque hubo un tiempo en que Po lo hubo olvidado, en ese momento podía jurar que no había nada más sincero y lindo que esas sonrisas.

Tigresa bajó la mirada hacia Lía, ya dormida, y la acomodó en sus brazos. Era tan pequeña, tan frágil, que la sostenía como si de un momento a otro pudiera caérsele.

—Li-Shan no quiere verla.

No había gran pesar en su voz. Realmente no parecía importarle.

—Lo sé —se limitó a responder Po.

Era cierto. A solo un día de nacer la niña, Li-Shan había dejado en claro su opinión y aunque Po creía que aquella postura se la pasaría con el tiempo, que solo era algo momentáneo, también había dejado en claro su propia opinión; su hija por encima de cualquiera, incluso de su propio padre.

—Ayer he enviado unas cartas —Tigresa continuó, dejando a Li-Shan de lado—. A tu padre, al Palacio de Jade, a Víbora y a Grulla. Para contarles.

—Que bien.

—Tu padre seguro se viene hasta aquí volando —bromea y una sonrisa le curva los labios—. Nietos. Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

—Tiene tres.

Y Po se arrepiente de inmediato de haber dicho eso. Tan bien que estaban.

—Sí, Po. Tienen tres. —Tigresa asiente. Su voz impersonal, carente de emoción—. Tres nietos hermosos. Tres hijos de su hijo.

—Ya, Tigresa.

—No me pidas que me calle.

—No… —Po desistió antes de insistir. Era inútil—. No quiero discutir, Tigresa. Por favor.

Tigresa no respondió.

Po pudo haber agregado algo más, pero entonces un hipido le llamó la atención. A los hipidos de Yao, se le sumó el escandaloso llanto de Tao. Antes de que Tigresa hiciera amague por levantar de la mecedora, Po ya se encontraba de pie frente a la cuna de Tao. Lo tomó en brazos y acomodándolo en su cadera, se dirigió a por Yao.

Sujetó a uno en cada brazo —cada uno con su manta y también el peluche de Tao— y volvió al banquillo frente a Tigresa. Ella le observaba, atenta, mientras él intentaba darse mañana para acomodar a ambos niños inquietos en sus brazos.

—Pon a Yao contra tu pecho y sienta a Tao en tu pierna.

—Ehh… esto… ¿Así?

La risa de Tigresa fue todo un espectáculo.

—No, tonto —se mofó—. Mira como sostengo a Lía… así pon a Yao… ahora… Si, así… ¡Pero no dejes que Tao empuje a…! ¡Tao, eso no se hace!

Po quiso reír, pero de pena.

¡Por los dioses! Oogway seguramente se le estaría partiendo de risa en ese momento.

Finalmente, con algo de esfuerzo y un par de reproches de Tigresa, logró acomodar a ambos lobeznos en sus brazos. Tao en su pierna izquierda y Yao en su brazo, con la cabeza recostada en su hombro. Cuando alzó la mirada nuevamente hacia Tigresa, ella le observaba con ojos chispeantes y burlones. Era claro que la escena le causaba gracia.

—Tranquilo, ya te darás maña.

Po no respondió.

Tigresa mecía a Lía, para que no despertara, y daba leves palmadas en su costado. Lo hacía con naturalidad. Estaba habituada ya a atender a los gemelos y tenía práctica. Po se sintió culpable por ello. Tigresa había lidiado con ambos lobeznos ella sola, estando embarazada, y era toda culpa suya.

—Perdón.

No lo pensó. Solo lo dijo.

De un momento a otro, la sonrisa desapareció de los ojos de Tigresa. En ellos solo quedó el recelo y resentimiento que venían cargando todo ese tiempo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Por todo.

 _Por todo._ Ambos sabían que aquel par de palabras abarcaba mucho más que solo el hecho de haberle dejado a ella sola la tarea de cuidar de los gemelos. Mucho, tanto que Tigresa no respondió, tan solo asintió y volvió su atención a Lía.

Po dudaba que algún día pudiera responderle.


	4. Tres

**Han pasado 84 años *inserte meme de la vieja del titanic* y yo debo de estar más sola por aquí que mi ex, el que se creía Brad Pitt estando más feo que la verruga de mi tía, la bruja...**

 **Dicen que lo que hacemos, el karma nos lo devuelve por tres.**

 **Y como yo no quiero que dejen de actualizar mis tres fics favoritos...**

 **¡** **voilà! Un capítulo calentito, recién salidito del horno y zazonado con un poco de bardo del lindo (si, de ese en el que no entiendes ni madres, pero igual te gusta)... o al menos, para mí es lindo.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Tres.**

 _Lo halló una noche en el bosque, mal herido y suplicando por una vida que lo abandonaba en cada suspiro._

 _Estaba condenado a morir y ella, ingenua como una chiquilla, vertió de su propia vida sobre los resecos labios de él. Lo acunó en su lecho y lo calentó con su cuerpo._

 _Él le agradeció matándola._

 ** _/_**

—Yo creo que nunca me casaré —escuchó a Lei-Lei parlotear—. No quiero hijos… es decir, adoro los tuyos… pero yo no quiero hijos… Ni marido… ni…

Tigresa rio por las ocurrencias de la niña y continuó tallando el jabón en el pelaje de Yao, sin intenciones de hacerla cambiar de parecer. Tomo uno de los pequeños cuencos del suelo y lo llenó de agua, vertiéndolo sobre el cachorro para enjuagarle el pelaje.

—Aún eres joven para pensar en eso —contestó—. Yo tampoco quería casarme.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

Se encogió de hombros. Ella también se preguntaba lo mismo a veces.

 _¿Por qué te casaste, Tigresa?_

 _Porque fui tonta._ —Me enamoré —fue su respuesta, que de hecho tampoco era una mentira. Sí, se había enamorado—. ¿Me pasas…? Gracias.

Sostuvo con un brazo a Yao para sacarlo del agua y lo envolvió en la toalla que Lei-Lei le tendió. El niño chilló, pataleó y balbuceó algunos monosílabos que fueron respondidos con igual entusiasmo por su hermano. A Tigresa a veces le gustaba pensar que entre ellos tenían alguna especie de lenguaje secreto y que podían comunicarse, pues siempre que uno balbuceaba, el otro le respondía. Podia estar horas entretenida solo con verlos interactuar de aquella forma.

Lei-Lei la imitó y sacó a Tao del agua.

Lía dormía, Po se encontraba en el pueblo… y Tigresa había decidido aprovechar la visita de la niña para bañar en detalle a los gemelos. No es que no pudiera sola, es que no le apetecía acabar más empapada que los propios niños y además, sabía que a Lei-Lei no le molestaba ayudar. De hecho, parecía encantada con la tarea. Mei-Mei solía pasarse de vez en cuando para ayudar en tales detalles y Tigresa lo agradecía, pero no terminaba de confiar en las torpes manos de ella.

—¿Lo llevo a su cuarto?

—No, al mío. Lía está en la cuna.

Lei-Lei se adelantó con Tao en brazos, mientras Tigresa acomodaba los cuencos utilizados. Como cada vez que lo bañaban, Yao comenzó a adormilarse en sus brazos, con el rostro oculto en el cuello de ella.

Lo arropó aún más en la toalla, sujetándolo contra sus caderas mientras secaba el agua esparcida en el suelo. No era mucha, pero si lo dejaba para más tarde sabía que le daría pereza hacerlo. Apenas si le lleva un par de minutos dejar todo listo y una vez conforme con el resulta, se dirigió hacia el cuarto. Lei-Lei ya había terminado de secar a Tao, que chillaba y pataleaba deesnudo en el futon mientras la niña intentaba colocarle el pañal.

Un rápido vistazo hacia la cuna le bastó para percatarse de que Lía seguía dormida. Incontables veces había recibido comentarios acerca de lo afortunada que era de tener un bebé tan tranquilo, que durmiera de esa forma y se levantara solamente cuando tocaba comer… Tigresa solo podía pensar en que Lía tenía mañas parecidas a las de Yao, que dormía de igual manera contra su pecho. Él también solía dormir a horario y levantarse únicamente a comer cuando era más chiquito.

—¡Tigresa! Tu hijo es un sin vergüenza.

No había enfado en la voz de Lei-Lei, solo un mal intento por esconder la risa.

—¿Y que hizo ahora este pillo?

—¡Acabo de ponerle el pañal!... y ya lo tiene que ensuciar, ¡Exijo que me paguen!

Tigresa rio.

Tao se tomaba los piecitos y se los llevaba al rostro, risueño, meciéndose sobre si mismo. Y como prueba de la palabra de Lei-Lei, el pañal sucio estaba doblado a un lado.

—Vaya canalla… ha de haber salido a su madre.

—¿Tú la conocías?

De repente, la atención de Lei-Lei se posó en ella.

Solo había sido una broma, de hecho, a Tigresa ni siquiera se le ocurrió el trasfondo que podía tener una frase tan inofensiva. No pensó que Lei-Lei lo tomara en cuenta.

—No —contestó, mientras dejaba a Yao ya dormido en el futon—. No la conocía… Ven, toma a Yao. Ya me encargo yo de Tao.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias!

El tema no avanzó y Tigresa ocultó el mal trago tras una sonrisa un tanto tensa. Eso había sido imprudente. No debería de soltar cosas así como así, tal vez Po tenía razón y debería dejar de pensar tanto en todo. Tal vez debería dejarlo de lado una vez. Pero era tan difícil… No podía. Era imposible si todas las noches debían mecer en brazos los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido.

Bien sabían sus ancestros que lo que más quería era olvidar, poder ser feliz, sonreírle a su esposo y amar a sus niños sin ningún remordimiento. Quería una familia. Pasó toda una vida deseando una familia y ahora que la tenía… solo quería disfrutar de esta.

Quería ser como todas las esposas y hacer de tripas el corazón.

Pero no lo era y de repente, las palabras de Shifu el día que le anunció el compromiso cobraban mucho más significado del que le dio en aquel entonces. Si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado…

 **III**

Para cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, Lía ya había despertado y Lei-Lei seguramente ya se encontraba en su casa —o eso quería suponer, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba tiempo de haberse marchado—, por lo que Tigresa tuvo que ingeniárselas para entretener a los gemelos y poder amamantar a la cachorra. Tampoco era del todo una proeza. Atender dos lobeznos demasiado glotones y berrinchudos le había enseñado un par de trucos a la hora de darse maña. En ocasiones era capaz de arreglárselas mejor sola que con ayuda de alguien. Y que no se mal interprete. Agradecía incluso a Mei-Mei por su interés en brindarle apoyo, pero no era algo a lo que estuviera habituada.

Hizo lo mismo que cuando iba a lavar ropa: colocó una manta en el suelo y sobre esta unos cuantos juguetes con los cuales los Yao y Tao se entretendrían, mientras ella los vigilaba desde la mecedora para que no se arrancaran las orejas entre ellos. Y no exageraba. Era un temor con antecedentes. Quien dijera que los gemelos, por ser gemelos, peleaban menos que otros hermanos estaba en un grave error.

—¿Y tú qué me dices? —Murmuró, en dirección a Lía, tal vez con un tono demasiado empalagoso—. ¿Te quedarás así de tranquila y lucharás como tus hermanos?

Los ojitos de la cachorra la observaban con ingenua curiosidad, grandes y cristalinos.

Eran tan idénticos a los de su padre…

Deslizó la yema de un dedo por la blanca mejilla de la cachorra. El pelaje era suave como terciopelo, demasiado fino aún, y las rayas que se dibujaban en él demasiado claras y tenues. Tigresa supuso que se le oscurecerían con la edad. Sí, a medida que fuera creciendo, serían rayas negras de tigre. Al menos tendría algo suyo, porque por lo que restaba, todo parecía calcado a su padre.

—¡Ma'!... ¡Ma'!

Yao se dejó caer sobre sus pies, jalando la falda del quipao, y Tigresa extendió una mano para tomarle del brazo y ayudarle a mantenerse de pie. Aún era muy pequeño para hacerlo por su cuenta y su cuerpito se iba hacia delante por su porpio peso.

—¡Ma'!

—Mamá no puede alzarte ahora, cielo. Si esperas…

—¡No!... ¡Ma', ma', ma'!

—Yao, basta —mandó, sin sonar demasiado agresiva—. Mira a tu hermano, él se porta bien… A ver, ¿Puedes decir "hermano"? Herr… ma… no…

Yao ladeó la cabecita, como si realmente intentara comprender lo que le decían.

—e… e…

—Hermano…

—¡Ano!

Tigresa por poco se ahogó con su propia risa.

Bien, reírse de eso era algo impropio en ella, pero… ¡Pero es que Yao era adorable! Rio, negando con la cabeza, y ayudó a Yao a volver a sentarse en el suelo antes de acariciarle la cabeza a modo de premio. Al menos había dicho una palabra. Eso era algo.

—¡Nano! —balbuceó Tao desde la manta, batiendo las palmitas—. ¡Nano, nano, nano!

Bueno, al menos Tao sonaba más decente. Yao echó las manitas al suelo y gateó hacia su hermano, que no dejaba de repetir "nano" entre palmaditas y carcajadas.

A Tigresa se le ocurrió que se veían muy tiernos. Tao con su "nano" y Yao… Tuvo que morderse el labio para no volver a reír. Se dijo a si misma que aún eran bebés y sin tomarse demasiado en serio el pequeño error, continuó intentando que Yao pronunciara "nano" tal como su hermano. Intentó enseñarles a balbucear algunos otros monosílabos, como "no" y "Lei", con lo cual no consiguió demasiado por parte de ellos.

No le importó demasiado.

Se conformaba con ver sus sonrisitas.

Le había tocado oír que se arrepentiría de cuidar a los gemelos, a los hijos de otro vientre, que renegaría de ellos al tener sus propias crías. Pero hasta el momento, el solo pensarlo le resultaba un absurdo sin pies ni cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible? Con ellos, las heridas dolían un poco menos. Curaban los recuerdos y la ayudaban a enfocarse en lo que tenía, no en lo que había perdido. Todo eso con solo una sonrisa.

Entre las risas de los gemelos y ella intentando enseñarles algunas palabras, el tiempo se le fue de las manos y no se percató de ello hasta que no escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

Con algo de prisas, le quitó el pecho a Lía —que llevaba rato dormida— y se acomodó la ropa en su lugar, al tiempo que Po la llamaba desde la entrada, anunciándole que era él con su usual "ya llegué", como si no fuera a notarlo solo con el escándalo que hacía al pisar en la madera. Tigresa no respondió. En lugar de eso, desvió la mirada hacia la pequeña ventana que daba al patio: era entrada la noche. Tarde. Demasiado, de hecho.

Po no solía llegar tan de noche a la casa.

—¿Tigresa? —Se detuvo en el resquicio de la puerta, con el entrecejo arrugado y una rara mueca en los labios—. ¿Sucede algo? —Inquirió— Te estaba hablando, ¿por qué no contestas?

—Llegas tarde.

A juzgar por la forma en que cambió la mirada del panda, no se esperaba eso. A Tigresa no le importó.

—Oh, bueno… se me ha ido la hora —se excusó—. Estaba con Mei-Mei, ya sabes cómo se pone de pesada.

—Con… Mei-Mei —y no le molestó la mofa en su propia voz—. Ya, me doy por enterada.

Los ojos de Po se mantuvieron en su rostro, como si buscaran algo, y Tigresa optó por bajar la mirada hacia su hija en brazos. Le acomodó la ropita y acarició su mejilla, todo con tal de entretenerse.

—Según recuerdo, solo anoche me dijiste que necesitabas espacio con los niños.

—Y tú buscas a Mei-Mei. Muy considerado de tu parte.

—Tigresa, por favor…

Tigresa impulsó la mecedora con sus pies, interrumpiendo a Po con el rechinido de esta sobre la madera. No le interesaba oírlo. De repente, se sentía furiosa y ni siquiera tenía interés alguno en arreglarlo o preguntar a Po por qué había pasado la tarde con Mei-Mei en vez de volver con su hija o sus hijos. Ella quería espacio, los niños no entendían sobre "espacio" entre ellos y su padre.

Quería correr.

¿Hacía cuanto que no salía a correr?

Por primera vez en años, añoraba el Salón de Entrenamientos del Palacio de Jade. Lo extrañaba como si hubiera dejado gran parte de ella en él… y en teoría, así era. Allí estaba la verdadera Tigresa. Esta no era más que un pedacito muy pequeño y poco representativo de ella. No era más que los restos de lo que alguna vez fue.

—Tigresa, acabo de llegar, solo quiero estar bien un momento. —Po se llevó las manos al rostro, restregándolo casi con cansancio—. ¿Puede ser?

—Me da igual.

Se levantó de la silla y avanzó hacia la salida, con intenciones de marcharse. Sin embargo, la mano del panda se cernió en torno a uno de sus brazos. Gruñó. Intentó soltarse jalando del brazo, tanto como la cachorra se lo permitía, pero Po no aflojó ni un poco el amarre.

No la empujó, pero si aplicó la suficiente fuerza para obligarla a retroceder. Tigresa no sintió miedo. De hecho, jamás ninguna discusión le infundió miedo hacia el panda, sabía que no le haría ningún daño, pero eso no quitó que sintiera su orgullo pisoteado.

Esta vez, enseñó los dientes al gruñir.

—Suéltame.

—No he visto a Lía en todo el día —reclamó Po—. Solo déjame estar con ella un momento.

—No.

—Tigresa, también es mi hija. Yo también la extraño. —Había tanta súplica en su voz… parecía derrotado, como si llevara mucho tiempo rogando por lo mismo—. Por favor, ¿Hasta cuándo piensas castigarme?

Fue aquella pregunta, lo que dejó a Tigresa tiesa en su lugar.

¿Castigarle?

Nunca pasó por su mente castigarle, por más daño que le hubiera hecho a ella.

—Tú ya tienes dos hijos —escupió, sin pensarlo, con todo eso que no había dicho impregnado en la voz—. Yo solo tengo a Lía. Y es mía, Po.

Los ojos de Po revolotearon sobre el rostro de ella, como si buscara algo, y aunque por un momento pareció que iba a responder, alguien llamó a la puerta antes de que lo hiciera.


	5. Cuatro

**Holi :)**

 **¿Se acuerdan de mi?**

 **¿No?**

 **Ya me parecía.**

 **¡Hooola, criaturas malignas de las entrañas del inframundo!... Oh, como extrañaba decir eso. Extrañaba mis saludos pelotudos.**

 **En fin, me presento —para quienes me han olvidado y regresan cual oveja descarriada—; mi nombre es Rose, tengo chocolate, unicornios y una entrada poco conocida a Narnia, ubicada en las profundidades de mi armario, justo a la derecha de la puerta a Monster INC.**

 **Ah, y estoy estudiando Obstetricia :)**

 **Espero os… (((¡Han pasado 84 años, pelotuda, y la sigues con el "os", me cago en tu pu…)))… a este también lo extrañaba :') En fin, ¡Disfruten! Que nadie sabe cuándo habrá otro. Lo cierto es que no tengo internet en casa y bueno, soy inutil para publicar desde el teléfono...**

 **PD. Los extraño :')**

* * *

 **Cuatro.**

 _El día que la vio llorar, vio llorar al cielo también; los truenos se avivaron en sus gritos y la tierra tembló bajo el intimidante sonido de sus rugidos._

 _Descubrió que Xanandra era tormenta._

 _La descubrió viva, furiosa y dolida; dolida por el destino que ambos —ella y él, los dos— cargaban sobre sus hombros y la escuchó renegar de su madre, de su padre, antes de clavar ella misma la daga en su vientre lleno de vida._

 _ **/**_

El día que anunciaron el compromiso lo hicieron juntos, tomados de la mano, tan sonrientes como dos niños a punto de recibir un dulce. Pletóricos. Eufóricos. Enamorados del propio amor. No querían esperar, no querían darse tiempo a nada, pues para un par de guerreros la vida es solo un segundo. Es ahora o nunca. Ese fue el primero de sus errores… pero en ese entonces, no importó nada más que la felicidad en sus pechos al decirles a sus amigos, a su familia, que iban a casarse. El mismo día también dijeron que se irían del Palacio de Jade, más precisamente a la aldea de los pandas, donde Li-Shan estaba entusiasmado de recibir a su hijo.

Las reacciones no variaron demasiado. Sus amigos los felicitaron, se entusiasmaron y hasta bromearon. "¡Y hasta que se decidieron!" había dicho Víbora, con el júbilo impregnado en su voz, tan o incluso más emocionada que la propia Tigresa. Grulla quería ayudar a organizar la boda, Mantis suplicaba no ser quien la hiciera oficial, Mono planearía una despedida de soltero "digna del Guerrero Dragón". Shifu guardó la compostura, más adelante preguntaría a su hija qué tan segura estaba de sus decisiones y le regalaría un par de consejos para ser feliz, pero en ese momento sonrió y asintió. Él no sería un obstáculo.

Sin embargo, el Sr. Ping no se lo tomó tan a la ligera.

Su hijo se iba. Se casaba y se llevaba a su nueva familia lejos de él. Decir que hizo un berrinche sería quedarse corto. Se enojó, gritó y por una semana completa no le habló a Po. Lo llamó mal hijo e incluso le echó la culpa a Li-Shan, a quien echó sin reparos del patio del restaurante. Nadie se esperaba una reacción tan desmedida de parte del ganso. Incluso lloró. No aquel llanto falso y actuado con el que solía tratar de embaucar a Po para que no fuera a las misiones, sino llanto real y dolido, amargo y de lágrimas grandes y saladas.

Tigresa nunca se sintió tan mal en su vida como cuando vio a aquel padre tan desesperado por perder al hijo que crio solo desde cachorro. Esa fue la única vez que, yendo en contra de todo consejo para ser "una buena novia", contradijo a su prometido e intentó quedarse en el Valle de la Paz. A ella realmente no le entusiasmaba de manera especial vivir en la aldea de los pandas. Años más tarde llegaría a la conclusión de que nunca quiso vivir ahí, que lo hizo por cabezonería, pero en ese entonces estaba aferrada a su idea de "apoyar a Po". El panda no parecía tan afectado. Aunque preocupado por su padre adoptivo, siguió con sus planes, bajo la excusa que solo eran manías de su vejez. Le aseguró a Tigresa que ya se le pasaría. De hecho, tenía razón. Al Sr. Ping se le pasó el enojo una semana después, incluso se mostró demasiado eufórico con su nuera, pero eso no quitó el mal sabor en la boca a Tigresa. Sentía que algo había hecho mal.

Y el sentimiento nunca se fue.

Nunca tendría que haberse ido del Valle de la Paz y la prueba más firme de ello, fue ver como las lágrimas de emoción se agolparon en los ojos del Sr. Ping al conocer a su nieta.

La discusión con Po quedó suspendida en el aire en cuanto llamaron a la puerta y fue Tigresa, con la niña en brazos, quien se dirigió a abrir. Se limpió las lágrimas en el camino y se aseguró de que su sonrisa no resultara demasiado falsa. Había aprendido cosas con los años. Se le daba mejor ser una Maestra de Kung Fu que una Esposa. Y si, "Una Esposa", como si de un título se tratase, porque para ella era toda una proeza serlo. El Sr. Ping se encontraba afuera cuando abrió y no precisamente solo, sino que Shifu le acompañaba. Los abuelos querían conocer a su nieta.

—Una nena… Una nieta. Tenemos una nieta, Shifu, ¡Somos abuelos! —se había embelesado el Sr. Ping, sujetando casi con torpeza a la cachorra dormida entre sus alas—. Y una muy hermosa. Se parece tanto a mi Po… ¡Y a su madre también, claro! —corrigió, comedido—. De hecho, no puedo saber a quién se parece más.

— _Volvemos_ a ser abuelos —corrigió Shifu, sin mucha convicción. Parecía debatirse entre apreciar a su nueva nieta desde aquel lugar o hacer igual que su consuegro y acapararla en sus brazos—. Y la niña aún es muy pequeña para…

—¡Tonterías! Se parece a mi Po.

—Yo no creo que un panda tenga esas rayas.

—Detalles, detalles…

Tigresa rio por la inofensiva riña de ambos hombres, sin atreverse a interrumpir su pequeño momento de euforia. Se veían tan contentos… Incluso Shifu, quien nunca había sido demasiado apegado a los niños, parecía cautivado con la pequeña cachorra. No recordaba haber visto al panda rojo tan entusiasmado por conocer a los gemelos como lo estaba en ese momento con Lía y el sentimiento que ello despertó en su pecho se sintió agridulce. Incorrecto y al mismo tiempo, de alguna rara forma, reconfortante.

Se excusó de ambos, aunque no estaba segura de que le prestaran atención, y se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar algo de té. No quería pensar, no era momento de analizar los pelos de todo. Po se encontraba allí preparando la cena, pero esta tardaría demasiado en hacerse. Era de mala educación no ofrecer algo a los invitados, aunque estos llegaran sin siquiera dignarse a avisar primero.

Cargando con ambos gemelos, se las ingenió para llenar con agua una tetera y colocarla al fuego, mientras Yao jugaba con un pequeño panda de peluche y Tao se encargaba de jalar del cuello de su quipao. Se sentía conejo con tanto crío encima y la idea, aunque de inmediato la hizo sentirse un poco culpable, también le arrancó una sonrisa. Tampoco era muy difícil que sonriera en ese momento. Estaba contenta. Había hecho demasiado tiempo desde que no veía a su maestro o al Sr. Ping, tanto que incluso había olvidado lo mucho que los extrañaba.

A ellos y a todos, aunque no era momento de ponerse a pensar en lo que tenía y lo que no tenía. Se sentía feliz. Como haber estado triste demasiado tiempo y de repente, tener un motivo para sonreír de igual manera a como lo hacía de joven, cuando su única preocupación era huir de los intentos de Víbora por maquillarla o esquivar las bromas de los muchachos. Se preguntaba cómo estaría Víbora. No había recibido respuesta a la carta que le envió al poco de nacer Lía, contándole la noticia, pero quería pensar que su mejor amiga estaba bien, feliz con su esposo y su hijo. La última vez que los vio, Taro —su hijo— era apenas un bebé y de eso, ya hacía unos cuantos años.

Sentó a Yao sobre la mesada —solo porque sabía que Tao no se quedaría quieto— y con la mano libre, buscó la cajita con hojas de té que había guardado en algún lugar de las alacenas. Había tantos tarros, frascos y cuencos ahí que tuvo que esculcar bien entre las cosas, una tarea un tanto difícil teniendo en cuenta la limitada capacidad de movimiento que tenía con Tao en su brazo izquierdo y la misma mano aferrando a Yao para que no cayera de la mesada.

—Solo te falta hacer un split para llegar a las alacenas —escuchó a Po burlarse a sus espaldas—. ¿Por qué no me dejas que te ayude?

Tigresa alcanzó a verle por el rabillo del ojo y antes de que se acercara, ladeó el cuerpo para acaparar el espacio que quedaba entre el panda y la mesada donde había sentado a Yao. Un intento, tal vez, demasiado infantil por evitar su ayuda. ¡Pero es que ella podía! No la necesitaba. Tocaba la cajita con la punta de los dedos, tan solo… _unos centímetros más,_ se dijo, alzándose sobre la punta de los pies. _Solo unos centímetros más._

El cuerpo del oso se pegó a su espalda, tratando de llegar al mismo lugar que ella, y Tigresa sintió la ridícula necesidad de llorar entre la frustración por no alcanzar las malditas hojas de té y el nuevo —o tal vez no tan nuevo— deseo de que Po no se aparte de allí. Hacía tanto que no estaban tan cerca que, de repente, algo tan insignificante como una pequeña riña por alcanzar algo de la alacena significó dejarse envolver por el calor del cuerpo ajeno.

Lo extrañaba, descubrió, y aquello solo incrementó la presión del nudo en su garganta.

—Vamos, Tigresa. No hagas eso…

—Si quieres ayudar, sostén a Yao —espetó, sintiendo su voz congestionada por el llanto—. Y ya sal de aquí.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, sin embargo, Po tampoco se movió de su lugar. Esquivando sus intentos por empujarle, coló un brazo por encima del hombro de ella y su mano alcanzó la cajita de madera en la alacena. Tan fácil como colocarse de puntillas, aprisionándola por un segundo contra la madera de la mesada, y bajar el objeto que colocó luego delante de ella.

Solo entonces, se apartó, sin palabras ni reproches de por medio, para volver a cuidar la comida que permanecía haciéndose en los fogones.

Tigresa se quedó tiesa en su lugar, con el brazo aún extendido y el corazón palpitándole fuerte y pesado contra su pecho. El recuerdo de dos jóvenes recién casados cocinando en el mismo lugar asaltó su cabeza, impulsado por el calor que aún envolvía su piel, traspasando la pesada tela de su ropa, y no lo aguantó. El llanto estalló en sus ojos como una burbuja, demasiado llena e inflada, y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro con la misma fuerza con la cual tomó la pequeña cajita y la lanzó a algún lugar del suelo.

—¡Tigresa…!

—Toma —interrumpió el reproche de Po—. Ten a tus hijos.

El anonadado panda recibió a ambos gemelos en brazos sin siquiera tener tiempo para pensar en que lo estaba haciendo y la observó salir a zancadas de la cocina. Ya no se escuchaban voces desde la cocina y el repentino silencio que invadió la casa, le permitió escuchar la excusa que Tigresa escupió con prisas y luego el azote de la puerta. Y nuevamente silencio. Po no supo qué pasó, ni por qué, solo se encontró a si mismo con un cachorro en cada brazo y observando las hojas de té regadas en el suelo.

—¡Ma'! —chilló Tao… o Yao, en uno de sus brazos, acompañado por el sollozo de su hermano.

—Mamá ya viene —murmuró, meciendo a ambos en sus brazos, escuchando su propia voz demasiado débil e insegura. _Ya viene,_ y quiso creerse.

Los pasos por la madera le indicaron que alguien se acercaba, pero Po se apresuró a acercarse a la olla antes de enfrentarse a la escudriñadora mirada de su antiguo mentor.

—¿A dónde ha ido?

—A correr —contestó, sin pensarlo—. Corre cuando necesita estar sola.

—Panda…

—¿Puede sostener a Yao? Esta un poco inquieto y yo no… no… — _no puedo, no sé cómo._ Se calló, avergonzado. Shifu no dijo nada al respecto, ni cuestionó el pedido de ayuda con el niño. Tomó al lobezno, que si bien no lloraba parecía a punto de hacerlo, y lo hizo caminar a su lado mientras iba recogiendo el desastre que Tigresa había dejado en el suelo. El silencio entre ambos adultos, interrumpido por el balbuceo de los niños, se mantuvo denso y pesado, como una niebla demasiado espesa para respirar en ella. Pero Po agradeció aquel silencio.

 **III**

El exterior la recibió frío y oscuro; la luna no la acompañaba aquella noche y los faroles de la aldea se encontraban demasiado lejos como para que su luz llegara a las inmediaciones del bosque. Pero ella nunca temió a la oscuridad y sus sentidos se afinaron como en años no lo necesitó. Tan pronto como se hubo alejado de la casa, se echó sobre las manos y emprendió la carrera hacia el bosque. Lo conocía punta a punta. Conocía cada roca, cada árbol, cada tallo de bambú que se alzaba allí. Cuando recién llegó, su mayor entretenimiento era recorrer los alrededores de la aldea, buscar gruesos árboles que le sirvieran para entrenar y correr.

Siempre correr.

Correr porque necesitaba ejercicio, correr porque la presencia de tantas pandas la sofocaba, correr porque ya no tenía su preciado salón para entrenar. Correr porque ahora era una _Esposa_ y una buena esposa no hace kung fu, no entrena, no descuida a su marido para salir por ahí. Correr porque no era una _buena_ esposa.

Porque no sabía cocinar.

Porque no era refinada, ni delicada.

Porque no era ninguna de aquellas pandas de la aldea.

Porque no podía darle hijos a Po… o porque creía que no podía, porque llevaban años y aún no lo conseguían, porque veía la decepción en ojos de su marido cada vez que recibía su negativa. Porque Li-Shan, Mei-Mei, todos preguntaban _para cuando._ ¿Cómo iba a saber ella para cuándo? No, no sabía _para cuando,_ y ellos tampoco. Se lo preguntaban agrede, a sabiendas que era casi imposible concebir, porque sabían que ella resentía aquel tema con el alma.

Pronto las pesadas capas del quipao comenzaron a estorbarle y no tuvo reparos en arrancárselas. El frío le erizó el pelaje y sacudió cada terminación nerviosa en su piel. Se embebió del olor de la tierra húmeda por el rocío, del rastro de cientos de plantas en el aire, del viento fresco y puro. Lo absorbió todo a bocanadas y se dejó envolver, mientras las telas del quipao quedaban olvidadas por el camino. Si Li-Shan la viera en ese momento, con un delgadísimo pantalón y el torso cubierto únicamente por las vendas… Se carcajeó de la cara de reproche que su mente puso en su suegro y continuó corriendo, hundiendo sus pies ahora descalzos en el lodo y sorteando los obstáculos que el bosque ponía delante de sus narices.

Por un momento, creyó que ya no podría detenerse. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin correr, sin irse lejos… Como un pájaro, batiendo las alas por primera tras tantos años enjaulado. Tigresa llevaba años sintiéndose enjaulada sin siquiera ser consciente de ello y esta vez, cuando lo pensó, la culpa no apareció en su pecho. La euforia, la bronca, la ira que la invadía no dejaron lugar para sentirse culpable. Por renegar de su matrimonio, por haber dejado a sus hijos, por haber comparado aquella casa —su hogar— con una jaula. Un hogar que acababa de abandonar sin reparos, seguramente preocupando a los demás, y al que más tarde debería volver.

Sin embargo, hacía rato que la aldea había quedado lejos a sus espaldas y ante ella, los árboles se volvían cada vez más gruesos y altos. Las hojas resecas del suelo crujían bajo sus pies, el viento azotaba su rostro y sus piernas la llevaban cada vez más rápido… y más… y más… sin cansarse, sin doler, sin resentir un solo centímetro de más.

Y supo que aquella era la fuerza que Shifu le había enseñado a controlar de niña. No porque la conociera, o conociera la inmensidad de esta, sino porque así se lo decía el desaforado ritmo de su corazón. Sus instintos nunca le mentían; aquella era la fuerza que jamás usó, porque no la necesitaba, porque sus contrincantes no eran ni la mitad de fuerte que ella. Era la fuerza que toda su vida reprimió. Ahora la recorría de punta a punta, como un estremecimiento, y la impulsaba a continuar.

Recordó aquella noche hacia años, cuando el resentimiento de haber perdido el título que toda la vida consideró propio la impulsó a irse, a desafiar a su maestro; la misma energía en la palma de sus manos, la misma determinación en su mente. El mismo hormigueo caliente en sus músculos, impulsándolos, acelerando sus pasos. Todo era igual. El mismo sentimiento en su pecho; el dolor, el resentimiento, la ira. La determinación de mostrar que ella _podía,_ que no había entrenado en vano tantos años.

Se sentía dolida.

Se sentía traicionada.

Sentía ira.

Y la determinación de no ahogarse en su propia tormenta.

Entonces, por acto reflejo, sus garras se enterraron tan profundo en la tierra como alcanzaban y bruscamente se detuvo. Agazapada, temblorosa, desorientada. No sabía donde estaba, ni cuanto se había alejado. El corazón aporreaba su pecho, fuerte e insistente, torturándola en cada latido, y sus pulmones escocían en cada bocanada de aire. Jadeaba y en cada jadeo, se camuflaban los sollozos. Todo dolía. El pecho, las piernas, el cuerpo. Le dolía el alma y porque dolía, gritó.

Gritó hasta que la garganta se le desgarró y la voz comenzó a desvanecerse de su interior. Gritó con ganas, furiosa, hasta que aquel grito se volvió rugido y la desarmó por dentro. Aquel rugido, el de la bestia, el del furioso monstruo que durante años la convencieron que tenía dentro y debía controlar. Aquel rugido la partió en mil trozos y volvió a unirla. La destruyó por dentro y la sanó, la reconstruyó. Vació su interior hasta que no quedó nada por lo cual gritar. El dolor, la ira, el resentimiento, todo se volvió un vacío demasiado frío y silencioso.

Tigresa quedó vacía, tendida en el suelo, con la sensación de haberse quitado una pesada carga de los hombros. Solo entonces, su mente volvió a funcionar; había dejado a Po con los gemelos y Lía, había dejado al Sr. Ping y a Shifu, que acababan de llegar después de un largo viaje, sin darles ninguna explicación. Se había ido… y eso estaba mal, lo sabía, pero la culpa simplemente no afloró en aquel vacío que ahora mantenía su pecho frío. No sintió culpa. Porque nadie sintió culpa cuando fue ella la herida, nadie se acercó a pedir disculpas tras haberla apuñalado por detrás. Todos sonrieron, como si nada hubiera pasado, y le dieron el mismo consejo; _deja el pasado atrás._

 _Déjalo ir…_ se dijo, tal como venía repitiéndose todo ese tiempo. _Deja que se vaya._

Acababa de hacerlo y sin embargo, no se sentía mejor. Vacía, si, ligera. Pero no mejor que antes, solo diferente.

Abrió los ojos con la vista abnegada en lágrimas que ya no manaban, lentamente, acostumbrándose a la poca luz de su alrededor. No recordaba aquella parte del bosque, sin embargo, el sonido de una corriente de agua llegaba perfectamente a sus oídos. Si el río estaba cerca, significaba que no se había alejado tanto como creyó, y con ese pensamiento decidió que no podía quedarse tirada allí en medio de las raíces de los árboles. Debía levantarse.

Las piernas le temblaron unos instantes hasta que logró equilibrarse. Se sentía cansada, desmadejada, como cuando solía pasar la noche entera entrenando en el salón del palacio. Y le gustó. El cansancio que hacía tiempo no experimentaba se sintió como un bálsamo mientras avanzaba sobre el irregular terreno del bosque. Las raíces de los árboles se elevaban por encima del suelo, gruesas y prominentes, y la tierra húmeda manchaba sus pies. Sonrió. Como una niña, la sonrisa bailó en sus labios y le calentó el pecho.

Caminó entre las raíces, cuidando de no tropezar y atenta al sonido de sus propios pasos, distinguiéndolos de los demás sonidos del bosque. No estaba tan silencioso como creyó; el río se oía cada vez más cerca, junto al susurra del viento entre las hojas y el de los tantos bichos nocturnos que seguramente habitaban allí.

Debía explorar con los niños, de día por supuesto, pero debía de llevarlos consigo. Tal vez cuando los gemelos fueran un poco más grandes, se dijo, cuando pudieran caminar por si solos. Nunca se le había pasado por la mente _qué_ cosas quería transmitirles, que enseñanzas, que valores consideraba importante inculcarles desde ahora, que eran pequeños. Cuando ella era pequeña, no tuvo quien le enseñara _cosas,_ en el orfanato eran demasiados y de demasiadas especies como para que las cuidadoras se preocuparan en el aprendizaje básico de cada una. Tigresa no quería que sus hijos se sintiesen _monstruos,_ que creyeran que sus instintos y las particularidades de su especie los hacía malos o inestables. Les enseñaría a manejar sus instintos, si, sin reprimirlos.

No le tomó más de unos cuantos minutos llegar al río; allí, sin las ramas de los árboles por encima, todo parecía más claro e iluminado.

Se acercó a la orilla y se sentó allí, con los pies dentro del agua. Estaba fría y la corriente era fuerte. Se lavó las manos, los brazos, el rostro y la nuca. Se echó agua encima para refrescar el calor de su cuerpo, hasta que la ligera ventisca le recordó que estaba en otoño y que enfermaría si continuaba mojándose. Por un instante, deseó no haber dejado el quipao en el camino; ahora tendría que tratar de recordar por donde había llegado hasta allí para encontrarlo.

¡Pero que más daba!... Ella nunca había usado quipao, ni kimonos, ni ninguna prenda femenina. En cuanto volviera, tiraría todas esas cosas. Sacudió los pies en el agua, salpicando a su alrededor, y se recargó en sus codos para recostarse en la hierba.

Cuando cerraba los ojos, todo parecía más nítido; los olores, los sonidos. El aire se sentía más puro y el agua corriendo entre sus piernas, más fresca. Tal vez demasiado, lo suficiente para adormecerla… por un instante —segundos, minutos, una hora, podría haber sido cualquier cantidad de tiempo, su mente se encontraba demasiado nublada para saberlo— olvidó incluso donde se encontraba, por un instante no supo exactamente qué pasó con ella; un momento se encontraba sentada allí y al siguiente, no solo el cielo estaba más claro, sino que algo la sobresaltó.

Se enderezó bruscamente, ya con el pelaje seco y los pies fuera del agua, con la ligera sensación de mareo. La cabeza le dio vueltas un momento y cuando se detuvo, encontró el origen de su sobresalto a unos metros; un bulto, en la orilla del río, que interrumpía la corriente de agua y que claramente no recordaba haber visto ahí antes de… ¿dormirse? ¿Realmente se había quedado dormida? El rostro se le coloreó en rubor, sin embargo, la curiosidad remplazó cualquier rastro de vergüenza.

Algo cosquilleó en su estómago; un dolorcillo, una inquietud. El mal presentimiento punzó en su nuca mientras observaba aquel bulto. Sin dudas, era un cuerpo… un cuerpo que, de repente, emitió un ronco quejido y se revolvió con dificultad.

Su reacción fue instintiva, un acto reflejo adquirido tras tantos años de misiones y batallas; se abalanzó con prisas hacia aquella criatura antes de que la corriente volviera a llevársela y la tomó de las ropas. Vio el agua teñida en sangre y se apresuró en sacarlo de allí. Pesaba, mucho, y el tamaño de su cuerpo dificultaba su manejo. Lo arrastró hasta estar segura de que no volvería a caer en el agua y cuando iba a voltearlo, una zarpa grande y pesada se aferró con fuerza a su brazo.

Era la zarpa de un tigre.


End file.
